<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Halls of Honor by Alazatours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029304">In the Halls of Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazatours/pseuds/Alazatours'>Alazatours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mafia AU, help I was bored and this seemed like a good idea UOUGYIKGUGKUK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazatours/pseuds/Alazatours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so bored I'm writing this now IUGFIYFUKUFGKUKGU. Please Sicily is named Callisto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy (Hetalia)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Halls of Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>With a gun to his head and his knees forced to the floor; he accepted his fate and closed his eyes, hoping to die as a man of honor.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wind swept through the open window as Callisto curled up into the comfort of her bedsheets. Her fingertips traced the opening of her pillowcase as the sun's rays batted down through the window blinds. She sighed while reaching over to the other side of the bed and groaned in discontent; retracting her hand from the empty space. Where was he?</p>
<p>“Lovino…” she mumbled, yearning for the warmth of her significant other. Her half-opened eyes squinted at the faint lines of light that scattered over her arms. She sighed, he was working again- she would have thought that for a second she would be able to huddle up by his side. But for some reason unknown, he had many early mornings and restless nights. The time they spent together in Sicily was rare and yet he forbade her to ask questions.</p>
<p>There was a large sound downstairs.</p>
<p>She sat up as a sharp breath impaled her lungs. Her body jolted up and an immediate panic occurred as she threw her sheets to the side. She combed her hand, threw her hair and took a second look at the window. It was far too early, her eyes said it was bright as day. Lovino never came home this early. Perhaps she could wait it out and hope that it was just him taking an unexpected lunch break, maybe a change in his schedule. Maybe she could sit around and hope that he would run to the bedroom and pounce her in her rest. But with the Stidda running around in town, Lovino told her to be careful.</p>
<p>She refused to wait any longer, once the floaters in her vision passed, she swung herself out of bed. A chill hurried through her bones as the balls of her feet touched the cold floor. She stared at the ground for a moment and calculated her next move, upon standing up and looking at herself in the mirror, she glared. It was obvious she had just woken up. But say no less- what if someone was trying to ambush her? Maybe the Stidda were waiting to snatch her up.</p>
<p>She heaved herself carefully towards the edge of the staircase, making sure to avoid every spot that creaked. Lovino had already made those marks for her, they were light blue dots scattered on every plank. The lights were on, someone was home. What would Lovino do? (Swear them out probably). Callisto’s fingers fiddled with the collar of her pajamas as her blood sat still. Without breaking eye contact with the bottom of the staircase, she reached out to a cabinet because had Lovino been there would have yelled, ‘grab the gun!’</p>
<p>So she takes it and undoes the safety lock. Her eyes observed the silver form, decorated in gold leaf. It looked expensive, like a gift, but there was no time to question its origin. It was loaded, Lovino told her that much. After taking a few deep breaths, she hurried down the steps and pointed the gun in front of her before firing a warning shot at the door frame. Her finger remained firm on the trigger while her other hand desperately gripped the rails.</p>
<p>The figure who was crouched over and removing their shoes, unalarmed by the shot, they looked up at her and smiled, “I’m glad you listened to me.”</p>
<p>“Lovino,” she gasped, placing the gun aside and smiling in relief. She leaned against the wall and imagined for a second if she had actually hit him. She frowned, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You worry too much,” he told her. He stood up and proudly presented a bottle of wine. “Tesoro, I brought us Masseto!”</p>
<p>She lowered her guard and walked up to him for the wine, “Masseto?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” he replied, handing her the bottle. “Aged, authentic.”</p>
<p>“Lovino,” she trailed off. She shook the bottle a bit, it was small and she could tell the glass was thick “Masseto is expensive.”</p>
<p>“It was a gift from work,” he said, before taking back the bottle and pulling out a corkscrew from a drawer, “Get us some glasses, the markets sold well today.”</p>
<p>She went to the cupboards and retrieved them both two glasses before promptly setting them down on the counter. She looked up at him, “You’re an excellent businessman Lovino.”</p>
<p>“Grazie,” he poured the wine and they clinked glasses.</p>
<p>“It’s smooth,” she commented. She glanced at the bottle and carefully observed its label, “it’s bold and has a gorgeous color.”</p>
<p>“Do you want another one?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s a couple hundred for a bottle,” she reminded him. She put down the bottle and took a small sip. “Lovino, I don’t think we have that money.”</p>
<p>“We do,” he poured more wine for her. “You can have everything you want, Tesoro…”</p>
<p>She raised a brow at his comment, the gleam of his watch hit her eyes and she leaned over the counter, “The business makes that much?”</p>
<p>He placed the glass down and sank to her eye level, “Tesoro, we don’t ask those questions.”</p>
<p>His glare struck a nerve and caused her to shift away in discomfort. She finished the wine and rinsed out the glass in the sink while Lovino watched her movements. Callisto placed the glass back into the cabinet and turned back, “I was curious.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he handed her a finished glass. Just as she took the glass by the stem, she took another look at his watch. It was brand new and beyond gorgeous. It had a rose-gold case, the decor on it was miniscule; it had to be hand-engraved. The strap itself was a fresh alligator leather, if she leaned in further she might have been able to smell it.</p>
<p>“That’s a beautiful watch,” she muttered. He pulled his hand away and hid the watch under his sleeve. She ran the glass under warm water and dried it with a towel, “Care to buy me one?”</p>
<p>He laughed, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Callisto smiled and hugged him from behind, “I want one made with platinum.”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you platinum,” he assured her.</p>
<p>“One from Constantin,” she deepened her embrace.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you one from Constantin.”</p>
<p>She laughed and burrowed her face into his shoulder, “I love you, Lovino.”</p>
<p>He kissed her on the cheek and held her arms to his chest. She attempted to smile but a cascade of doubt shrouded her demeanor as she stared at the watch. A part of her wanted to reach for it, snatch it and observe it in detail. There were chances it could be fake, a ploy just to show off to those other men on the streets. But she jests, anyone could smell a fraud in Italy. She tried to lean in further to catch the brand, ‘Patek Philippe.’</p>
<p>Lovino definitely had the money to afford another one. After all, he accepted her request for ‘Platinum and Constantin.’ She clicked her tongue, ‘Where did he get that money?’</p>
<p>He was watching her too, he noticed her attempts to lean in and glance at the watch and laughed, “Nosey, are you?”</p>
<p>Shit-</p>
<p>“No,” Callisto looked away. But he did not laugh along. He pouted and gripped her arms, knowing well that he fell into her trickery. After regaining her composition, she cooed, “Why should I get so nosey, Lovino?”</p>
<p>It was the one thing he absolutely despised about her. She was witty and her stubborn determination always found a way to make her own ends meet. It was only going to take so long before she would discover his affiliations. He even thought for a moment that having her fall into the business was just the best idea. Either way, regretfully, she was already under the grasp of the Cosa Nostra. He whipped his head to her direction and placed a quick peck on her nose, grinning at her play of innocence.</p>
<p>“No reason,” he said. She smiled in relief and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He chuckled right after she backed away and the charm in her eyes was fairly alluring. He whispered, “You’re such a stubborn lady.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” She bounced up and freed herself from his grasp. Right after that, she circled the counter and never broke eye contact. She threw one of her hands back and dramatically rested it on her forehead, leaning far enough to only be supported by the back of her heel. “Would you rather me be boring? How terrible!”</p>
<p>He had to give it to her. Difficult as she was, she was entertaining. Acting along with her, he got up and handed her a rose from a vase. She smirked and accepted the small gesture before placing it into his suit's breast pocket. He joked along, “So ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” She placed a hand on her hip and pinched his cheek. “You’re so mean to me.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” He barked. “Now you’re taking our little game too far!”</p>
<p>“Am I?” She grinned.</p>
<p>He flicked her forehead, “feisty.”</p>
<p>She rubbed the spot of impact and winced. A sigh passed her lips upon looking at a clock. There was no getting an answer tonight. It was another win for him and that was for sure. After a brief moment of silence, a phone began to vibrate much to their annoyance.</p>
<p>“Is that-“</p>
<p>Lovino took his phone out of his pocket, “it’s mine.”</p>
<p>He went upstairs before taking the call, signaling Callisto to stay where she was before retreating. She heard the door squeak, acknowledging that he even bothered to close it. She crossed her arms and huffed, upset by the apparent secrecy of his conversation. Sure, she carefully walked by the staircase with hopes that there was a slight possibility she would hear just a tiny bit of his conversation. It was dead silent on her part but she picked up incomprehensible mumbles emerging from the bedroom.</p>
<p>In a couple minutes, she heard him open the door again and she hurriedly approached the counter in order to hide the fact that she attempted to eavesdrop. He rushed down the stairs and blew her a kiss. She tilted her head at his quick feet but he picked up a briefcase that sat by the front door, “Tesoro, my boss wants me!”</p>
<p>In shock, she slammed her fist on the table, “But you had just gotten home!”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” he slipped his shoes on. “It’s a good deal, after this I take you to a pretty dinner.”</p>
<p>“But Lovino,” she whined. Her calls made his heart ache but alas there were important duties he had to tend to. Callisto walked to him as if she were breaking into a ballroom dance. She twirled and allowed herself to fall delicately into his arms, knowing that he would drop his things to hold her. She cupped his cheeks, “Take a day off for me.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “I cannot.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” she muttered, dejected at his attitude. “I understand.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” he assured her. “When I come home I’ll buy you platinum.”</p>
<p>“Constantin,” she reminded him.</p>
<p>He laughed and straightened up his looks, “Of course…”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms and waved as he dismissed himself. But at his departure her toes squirmed and she could not help but claw at her arms. She sighed while turning her back from the door, wondering when he would come home again. Maybe not for another week.</p>
<p>This was only a single occasion out of many. There were multiple times when Lovino had left for days. But all the while, he would still keep her company. He would call her for hours on end when he was available. If he could not call her, he would message her first thing in the morning. She had no need to worry about other women and no need to question his immediate whereabouts. Lovino had already told her at the beginning of their relationship that work required him to travel.</p>
<p>It was a situation she asked for.</p>
<p>Yet she could not help but be curious. He brought home more than enough money to support their lavish lifestyle. So much so that she was able to drop any work that filled up her schedule. The only obligation that she had was with the house and keeping his company. She sat down and tied her hair up, she truly had it easier than many other people.</p>
<p>Staying at home was quite boring though. Every now and then she would go out in town and shop for food and clothes. However, there was a distinct route she was allowed to travel down. Lovino told her one night after she moved in to only walk on the “right pathway.” Despite her questions he only told her that the neighbor on the left hated his guts. When she asked he told her it was over a trash dispute.</p>
<p>But who was she to complain?</p>
<p>When he was home he was a gentleman. He showered her in gifts and gratitude. There was no need for her to question his love since his affection was consistent and never short of quality. He held her like the perfect lover but at the end of the day she could not help but question the part of his life that he kept so secret. How regretful-</p>
<p>On the other end of things, Lovino was hiding off a rooftop that had a view of his entire town. Not far away there was an exuberant party filled with fireworks and energetic dancers. There was a single target set to walk out in a couple minutes. A flashy man, one covered in diamonds and gold. Lovino had no idea who the man was, but nonetheless he had an obligation to commit to.</p>
<p>There were five more minutes and Lovino slipped on a pair of gloves that he hid in his pocket. The energy at the party grew antsy as the crowd waited for the main event. Champagne was still being popped and the sky was filled with spotlights. It was a pool party and the water was still. A rising haze from the fireworks made the view slightly blurry.</p>
<p>There were three more minutes and Lovino was opening up the suitcase. Within it there were individual parts of a sniper rifle. He built it slowly, carefully arranging and connecting the pieces just as he always had. There was no room for error but in a procedure long practiced, this could very well be the twentieth time. The party was going quiet and a vibrant red carpet rolled out on the place's steps.</p>
<p>How simple this all was.</p>
<p>With a minute left, they already gave away the sweet spot he was targeting. He got down on his knees and arranged the gun in the way he saw fit. His eye glanced through the scope and his hand heaved towards the suitcase once more; taking a bullet and loading the gun. His stare was unmoving, and his finger was already resting on the trigger.</p>
<p>His breathing slowed and his heart must have clenched up within itself. No matter the experience, the moment was just as bitter as any. Time seemed to stop as the target walked out with an invisible pricetag floating above their head. The man, carrying a good amount of pounds, was riling up the crowd with his hands telling them to rise. Lovino let out a slow breath and pulled the trigger in an instant.</p>
<p>He had enough faith to know that he succeeded. But now he was a man on the run. He disassembled the gun and locked up the suitcase in as little time as possible. He found himself rushing down a staircase while keeping everything meticulous and refined. Upon reaching the bottom floor he stood in shock as he noticed a figure standing by the front door.</p>
<p>Before getting trigger happy, the figure laughed and presented him with an open suitcase. Lovino quickly grasped the situation and nodded, his stance relaxed and he smiled. The suitcase was flooded with cash to which the figure grinned, “Another win for us, Lovino.”</p>
<p>“Antonio,” he greeted. They switched suitcases and Lovino crossed his arms, “You sneaky bastard you almost scared me to death.”</p>
<p>Antonio laughed, “Have some respect before I tell our higher ups.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Lovino shooed him off. He placed his hand on the door handle before Antonio stopped him.</p>
<p>“Does that girl know?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lovino told him. “She doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>“It’s coming soon, hermano…”</p>
<p>Lovino grunted and turned his head over his shoulder, “Not today, not tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You sure about that?” Antonio played along.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Lovino muttered while twisting the handle. “Tonight I owe her Constantin.”</p>
<p>“Well played.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>